The Pervert and Innocent
by MeilaPeia
Summary: "Cat got your tounge? Can't believe you have this big effect on me?" "What a-are y-y-you talki" Natsume cut her words "You know what I am talking about!" "What?" "What's with 'What' huh?" "What's hard-on?" Mikan said innocently as she stares at his crimson eyes. -Silence- "BAKA!" "HUH? What did you say pervert!" "Seriously! What the hell is wrong with your head!" "There's nothi


OHOHOHO so as you see im overly in 'Natsume x Mikan'

**NORMAL POV**

"**Nnnaaattsssuuummmee!" **Mikan shouted happily as she went closer to the raven haired guy who's currently reading his manga and at the branch of a sakura tree.

"**Shut your trap polka, you're making my ears bleed" **

"**Wh-what?! I'm not wearing polka-dotted panty, mou, you're such a pervert"**

"**Really? You're not wearing a polka-dot pattern?"**

"**eh? I don't know" **actually our heroine here forgot what pattern of panty she did wear. (LOL it always happen to me, you know forgetting the pattern)

Mikan turns her back at Natsume as she secretly look at her panties without him or anyone noticing, but since it's only the both of them are there, so probably it's only Natsume who has the chance to see it.

"**See! I told you! I'm not wearing a polka-dotted panties!"**

"**See? So you're gonna let me see? Never thought you're this bold huh, Polka"**

"**Natsume no hentai! It's not what I meant!"**

Natsume jumps and he landed at the top of Mikan, putting his one hand at the back of her head so she won't be hurt.

"**Owie, oww" **Mikan says while her eyes closed.

"**Heh, so it's lacey?"**

"**Ehh? Lacey? Who's Lacey?"**

"**Baka! Your panties are lacey"**

"**EHHHHH! NNNNNAAAAAAATTTTTSSSSSSUUUUUUMMMMMMEEE"**

"**even your bra, lacey, it's match"**

"**WAAAAA PERVERT!"**

"**So you wear this kind of undies huh polka?"**

"**Wha! You pervert! Move! You're crushing me!"**

"**Then say **_**'Natsume-sama will you please move?' **_**in a seductive way"**

"**WHAT?! HENTAI!"**

"**hn?.. then suffer"**

"**Why you! Go away!"**

"…**.."**

"**Heavy! You're heavy!" **Mikan kept on complaining because she knows Natsume is leaning on her on pupose.

"**I'm a man of a words"**

"**BEING THAT KIND OF A MAN WON'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE HEAVY!"**

"**right, I'll give another choices"**

"**What about no? just get off?"**

"**right then, no choices, I'll stay here" **Natsume said in his playful tone.

"**Mou, of course I'm kidding ha-ha-ha" **Mikan faked her laughed to tease Natsume.

"**you sure have the guts to talk that way, how about this?"**

Mikan felt something is lifting her skirt up, well, it's actually someone.

Mikan shivered when she felt someone touch her bare thighs. Natsume enjoys the cute expressions Mikan was showing him, he only wanted to tease _his Mikan_ a little bit, but seeing her expressions made him want to do more.

He pinned Mikan's hands using his single hand at the top of her head, while his other hand started to unbutton her blouse slowy.

"**GYAAAAA NATSUME NO HENTAI! LET GO!"**

"…**."**

"**WAAA STOP!" **As she strugglw, Mikan wanted to kick Natsume, but she was looking for the right opportunity.

Natsume already removed the first two of her buutons, it exposes her cleavage that gives emphasis on how big her breast became, of course he is aware of the changes in Mikan's body, since he had always set his eyes upon hers. He knew that when they turn thirteen Mikan will be more popular, and how much more that she is already a sixteen years old woman.

He wanted to do more but he needed to stop because he knew that if he continue he might not be able to stop himself.

Mikan took the opportunity to kick Natsume since she noticed he became quiet.

"**Pushing your luck, huh? Lacey woman" **Natsume knew that this will happen. And fortunately he caught Mikan's feet.

"**WAAAA! LET GO!"**

Mikan's eyes widened as she saw how Natsume spread her legs and he places himself between her thighs.

"**I'm enjoying this Lacey woman, I got the control" **as he smirks

"**NATSUME!"**

"**I'll like it more if you'll shout my name in an erotic voice"**

"**WHAT YOU'LL LIKE?! And…. What's.. erotic?" **Mikan looks at him innocently while puffing her cheeks.

"**Seriously polka? You started wearing this lacey undergarments without knowing what erotic means?" **as he shook his head slowly, thinking how innocent his Polka is.

"**What POLKA?!"**

"**Oh right it's Lacey"**

"**WHY YOU! Who cares about what erotic means, get off me! You perverted fox!"**

"**You know what the more you struggle the more I am enjoying this"**

"**Good for you then! Then what about me! Look here Natsume, my skirt is up, my first two buttons are open, is this what enjoyment to you is? Making me miserable?**

"**I know your skirt is up and your buttons are open but the fact that you wanted me too look at your skirt and blouse is kinda bold, it takes courage to say it, nice one" **Natsume said mockingly

"**WAAAA! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"**

"**Stop struggling you're giving me a hard-on"**

"…**." **Mikan stops on complaining.

"…**."**

"…**."**

"**Cat got your tounge? Can't believe you have this big effect on me?"**

"**What a-are y-y-you talki" **Natsume cut her words

"**You know what I am talking about!"**

"**What?"**

"**What's with **_**'What?' **_**huh?"**

"**What's hard-on?" **Mikan said innocently as she stares at his crimson eyes.

-Silence-

"**BAKA!"**

"**HUH? What did you say pervert!"**

"**Seriously! What the hell is wrong with your head?!"**

"**There's nothing wrong in my head! It is your head that is wrong!"**

Natsume knew that Mikan is innocent, but bloody hell, he didn't know that she is this innocent.

"**Then what about p*ssy? Do you know it?" **Natsume started to question her.

"**What's that?"**

"**d*ck?"**

"**Isn't that a brand?"**

"**Baka! It's d*ckies"**

"**oh, yeah yeah I remember"**

"**then, cl*toris?"**

"**Cli- what?"**

"**vibrator?"**

"**are you mocking at me?"**

"**no, I'm testing your vocabulary"**

"**so you are mocking at me!"**

"**just answer me" **Natsume said as he sigh.

"**What answer?"**

"**do you know what vibrator is?"**

"**eh? No"**

**Natsume's POV**

"**eh? No"** _how innocent can she be?_

_But her being innocent makes her Mikan, and I love Mikan._

"**Tell me if this words are familiar to you" **_I continued. _

"**eh? How about get off me?" **_heh so she is still aware that I'm still on top of her._

"**No, I need to clarify things first"**

"**No, no, no how about this Natsume" **_darn! Just hearing my name from her mouth makes me want to kiss her._

"**hn?"**

"**how about, you get off me then we'll continue, I won't run or anything that involves escape"**

"**Then you should sit on my lap, and it's a deal" **_if you think you can escape from this intimate space then think twice my Polka._

"**Deal, my boobs hurt already you probably crushed it! What if I get breast cancer?!" **_oh so that's explain why I felt something soft on my chest._

"**big words coming from your mouth, you improved"**

"**Is that a compliment? Or an insult"**

"**it depends on how you accept it"**

"**Mou, shoo! Move!"**

I got up and sit, leaning on sakura tree. As soon as I see polka sat, I immediately pulled her arm to let her sit on my lap.

"**Wha?!"**

"**A deal is a deal, right Polka?"**

"**Mou, you don't need to pull me, I can do it myself" **_fuck, now what? Does she even know how her pout affect me?_

"**hn?"**

"**don't '**_**hn' **_**me, gooooo tell me what you needed to" **_tch, just when I'm enjoying it already._

"**Then just say if you know it or not"**

"**HAI HAI!"**

"**positions…"**

"**What position? Sit, stand?"**

"**No, no, uhh.."**_ how the hell am I going to say s*x position?_

"**WHAAAT? Don't leave me hanging here Natsume"**

"**Don't shout, baka! You must know it when I say position"**

"**HUUUUUUUUUUH?"**

"**stop shouting! My ears will come off, 69? "**_Heh, no matter how I explain she won't understand me, then I'll just ask question._

**NORMAL POV**

"**stop shouting! My ears will come off, 69?"**

"**69? Number?**

"**Doggie?"**

"**Is that Ruka-pyon's new pet?"**

"**Face to face?"**

"**You mean staring contest?"**

"**Scissors?"**

"**Are you making fun of me? Hah, Natsume? Of course I know it! I have that in my bag!"**

"**Baka! I said position.. do you know that position?"**

"**Woah?! Really, scissors a position? Like how?"**

"**Next, Spider?" **

"**What next spider?"**

"**Spider position!, you know?"**

"**Huh? Even spider? There's scissors, spider, don't tell me there's also pencil, eraser, mosquito, and ants?"**

"…**.." **Mikan noticed that Natsume is glaring at her.

"**Ha! You can't use that against me! And I don't know what that spidy is"**

"**Speed bump"**

"**HAAA? A bump fist?"**

"…**I said position…"**

"**ohh speed bump? I don't know that"**

"**Kneeling Fox?"**

"**Woah, there's Doggie, spider then kneeling fox? Is that some kind of animal position?"**

"…**."**

"**right, I don't know"**

"**Man trap?"**

"**is that supposed to be a mouse trap?"**

"**I'm losing patience here Polka"**

"**Chill! I don't know what Man trap is"**

"**Hit the spot?"**

"**Natsume, umm, isn't that supposed to be hit the jackpot?"**

"**Just answer you ant size brain!"**

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"**

"**YOUR BRAIN IS SMALL AS ANTS!"**

"**OHH SORRY FOR BEING AN IDIOT! I'M NOT LIKE YOU NOR HOTARU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ERATIC IS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CLI-BLA BLA BLA IS! I'M NOT EXPECTING YOU TO UNDERSTAND ME! YOU DON'T NEED TO SLAP IT IN MY FACE THAT I'M AN IDIOT! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" **

**MIKAN POV**

"**OHH SORRY FOR BEING AN IDIOT! I'M NOT LIKE YOU NOR HOTARU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ERATIC IS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CLI-BLA BLA BLA IS! I'M NOT EXPECTING YOU TO UNDERSTAND ME! YOU DON'T NEED TO SLAP IT IN MY FACE THAT I'M AN IDIOT! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" **_mou, it's not my fault that i don't know those things….maybe a little bit…just a tinny bitty bit._

_Natsume is being mean at me again. Mou, I don't even know what he is talking about._

"**Heh, so the little girl now snaps?"**

"**What little girl?! As far as I remember I'm older than you! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA LITTLE BOY!"**

_How dare he says that, when I'm older than him! He should respect me._

"**Right! OLD HAG!"**

"**NANI?!"**

"**Why? So you preferred to be called little girl?"**

"**I only preferred to be called M-I-K-A-N! not idiot, dense, stupid, little girl and specially not polka"**

"**Then… I'ts fine when I call you Lacey?" **_MEANIE!_

I stood up and turn my back, ready to run off. But I stopped when he spoke…

"**Oh by the way Lacey, Nice boobs you got there"**

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!"**

Then I quickly fix my first two buttons and dash away from him.

**End…**


End file.
